Mundos paralelos
by Larissa Lins
Summary: (Fanfic editada) O 'segundo mundo' foi criado pelo próprio rei mamodo no seu 'primeiro mundo' lá,seria composto por todos os opostos dos mamodos e humanos.Ou seja,tudo o que acontece no primeiro mundo,acontece no segundo é que um dia,o 'segundo mundo' estava prestes a ser paralisado,o rei,sem condições,envia os opostos para o primeiro mundo,mas a batalha não termina.


Era um dia totalmente calmo,os pássaros cantavam em pleno dia.O sol apareceu na janela de um quarto simples.A luz atravessou as janelas abertas e foi indo até a cama onde uma adolescente dormia profundamente.O despertador marcou então,8:00 da manhã.Ele começou a apitar sem parar.

– Nhhhm...- Ela resmungou irritada,sem tirar a cabeça da cama,ela começou a bater no botão do despertador,mas não desligava,ela então bateu com força e ele caiu no chã enfiou a mão no fio do aparelho e soltou,e finalmente tirou a cabeça do cobertor e se levantou,meio tonta pelo ão finalmente mostrou-se sua aparê uma garota adolescente,com mais ou menos uns quatorze anos de a pele branca,levemente bronzeada,os cabelos compridos castanhos-escuros e os olhos da mesma se esticou como um gato,tentando se esforçar para ficar do ensino médio com um QI de mais de 180. Quando criança, Kiya tinha vários amigos mas eles começaram a ter inveja de sua inteligênia fazendo com que ela crescesse com um comportamento introvertido e apático, chegando ao ponto de faltar à escola por ver seus professores e colegas como seres , sua vida inteira é mudada com a aparição de Gashie demônio que sua mãe trouxe da Kiya achava que era uma simples e adorável garotinha que queria muito brincar com ela,mas acabou se enganando. Graças a influência da Mamodo/Demônio, Kyia aprendeu a ser mais extrovertida e compreensiva, eventualmente se tornando uma garota bastante popular na sua disso, Kiya mantém seu temperamento ruim e continua se irritando facilmente; ela costuma descontar sua raiva em Gashie ou em seu amigo que é atraído por ela,Suzu.

Ela tentou balançar a cabeça para combater a sonolência e foi para o banheiro se arrumar para a colocou seu uniforme e escovou seus dentes,até ela perceber no seu espelho uma figura pequena e loira atrás se virou e viu Gashie uma menina demônio de seis anos de tinha cabelos loiros compridos,olhos laranja-dourado que tinham uma linha em cada um e a pele usava,sempre,um vestido azul escuro com um laço na frande dele,ele era longo,parecia um usava pequenos sapatos cor azul e branco.

– Gashie. - Ela pegou sua escova de cabelo e começou a pentear seu próprio cabelo.

– Kiya!Eu posso...

– Não.

– O QUÊ?!.- Ela congelou,tirando seu sorriso doce gentil e virou uma careta,ela ficou nervosa: - Por que respondeu tão rapidamente?!você nem mesmo pensou!.

– Eu pensei,e pensei certo.- Ela desembaraçou o último fio e se virou para ela: - Não quero você fique em casa ou em qualquer lugar,mas não na uma menina boazinha,ok?.- Ela se agachou e penteou o cabelo bagunçado loiro da pequena,ela manteve um olhar chorão.

– Kyiaaaaaaaaaaa...- Ela resmungou,Kiya suspirou.

– Se você for uma boa menina,eu comprarei um peixe de cauda amarela para você!.

– Oh,obrigado,Kiya!.Mas eu pego sozinha na lagoa de perto!.

– NÃO!.- Ela gritou e guardou a escova:- SE LEMBRA DA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE VOCÊ FOI PARA A LAGOA?!.

– Hmmmm...Nu.- Ela se esqueceu,Kiya deu um tapa no seu próprio rosto.

– Você chegou correndo nua para minha casa com um peixe de cauda amarela enorme nos braços,foi muito vergonhoso!.

– Oh,mas Kiya!Eu me esqueci completamente!A culpa não foi minha pois a fome falou mais alto!.

– Mas aquilo não foi uma atitude de menina!Fique em casa,fique no parque,vai voar pra lua,pra Nárnia,pro que for,mas não me siga!.

– Unu...o que é Nárnia?.

– Nada!.- Ela saiu do banheiro e arrumou sua bolsa.

– OOOOOH QUASE ME ESQUECI!.- Gashie gritou,Kiya pulou de susto.

– *Suspiro* O que foi agora,Gashie?.

– Kamakiri Joana vai começar!.- Ela correu para a sala no andar de baixo,ligando a Tv para ver o programa de uma mulher vestida de gafanhoto lutando,os olhos de Gashie brilharam de emoção.

– Eu vou comer na escola,pai.- Ela disse.

– Tudo bem,tenha um bom dia.- Kiya foi de fininho na sala e foi até a porta para sair,mas Gashie viu e correu para sua perna.

– KIYA!POR FAVOR!NÃO QUERO BRINCAR SÓ COM A VULCANA 300!.

– ME SOLTAAAAAAA!.- Ela deu chutes no ar para tirar a menina da sua perna.

– KIYA POR FAVOR NÃO QUERO BRINCAR SOZINHAAAAAAAAA...- Ela ficou implorando por mais um minuto.

– SE VIRA!.- Ela jogou bem forte e Gashie voou para longe,ela fechou a porta e correu para sua escola.

– Kiya...Kiya...- Ela choramingou no chão: - KYIA É UMA IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.- Ela chorou sem parar,socando o chão.

Kya chegou no colégio animada,e acabou se encontrando com Suzu,o garoto apaixonado por ela.

– Bom dia,Kya-Kun!.- Ele acenou animado,ela fingiu que não viu e correu para o colégio: - K-Kya-Kun?- Ele choramingou e foi para o colé chegou na sala de aula,ela então olhou para baixo da sua cadeira para se certificar-se que não haveria aquela bolsa verde onde Gashie se suspirou de alívio e alegria e começou a aula.

– Vamos esquecer daquela idiota,Vulcana 300!.- Ela disse alegre indo para o parque infantil,até que se encontrou e cara com Naome,o garoto chato que perturbava ela com seu carrinho saiu do seu carrinho e agarrou Vulcana 300 e começou a correr: - VULCANA 300!DEVOLVA!.- Ela correu com raiva para Naome,demorou muito para ela chegar até ele.

– Toma essa porcaria.- Ele jogou para ela: - É mais fácil eu correr atrás de você,do que você correr atrás de mim.- Ele sorriu pegou seu carrinho e foi até ela,ela começou a fugir.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.- Ela chorou,até que avistou um menino de cabelos rosa e pele rosada,ele usava uma camiseta rosa e calças brancas e sapatos verdade,tudo rosa,era Tio (é o nome original da menina,Tio,mas o nome já soa como um menino).

– Vish,é o Tio!To saindo!.- Ele deu meia-volta e saiu do parque.

– Tio!Oi Tio!.- Ela disse,ele sorriu para a menina.

– Ei Gashie!Por que você não bateu em Naome?.

– Bem...não não importa!Quer brincar comigo?.

– Não dá,Megu me disse que me buscaria nessa hora,nós vamos ir para uma seção de fotos.

– Ohhh legal!.- Ela sorriu iluminado: - Então tudo bem!até mais!.

– Tchau!.- Ele saiu do parque.

– Kyaaaaaaaaaa...- Ela choramingou:- Se você fosse legal,eu estaria tão feliz.

Enquanto isso...

– To morrendo de ,eu quero biscoitos de chocolate.- A pequena resmungou.

– Você já comeu três pacotes,não tenho mais dinheiro.

Lá estavam as duas,Zean e Dyufa.

Zean é uma menina demônio de sete anos de ã gêmea de tem a pele pálida,os olhos cor lavanda brilhantes que tinha duas linhas em cada um e os cabelos cor prata usa um vestido semelhante ao de Gashie,só que lilás com branco,os sapatos são o odeia sua irmã mais nova e gêmea,Gashie,por ela obter Baou.

Dyufa é uma jovem proprietária do seu livro.Não se sabe exatamente sua idade,mas parecia ter uns dezoito tem a pele pálida,os olhos azuis diferentes e o cabelo usava uma regata branca,calça jeans e botas marrons e uma jaqueta azul amarrada na sua tem a incrível habilidade de ''resposta rápida'' e tem um incrível raciocínio,poendo ler mentes e prever acontecimentos.

– Cada dia me sinto mais forte.- Ela olhou para suas mãos animada:- Esse dia vai chegar,e eu acabarei com minha irmão,por obter Baou.


End file.
